Jojo's Bizarre Oneshots and Short Stories
by MistasFourthSexPistol
Summary: Just something for myself, read if you like 3


"[y/n, you keep insisting that you're alright but you seem awfully pale today, " Noriaki, Kakyoin seemed extremely concerned for some reason, "are you sure you don't need to go home?"

You shake your head, determined to stay at school, "no, I promise I'll be okay!" You could feel the other girls in the class staring bullets into you and you simply wanted to be done with the conversation. You picked up your pencil with a shaky hand and looked down at your notebook, everything was going wrong, all you simply wanted to do was go to school, take notes, talk with your friends, and go home; was that too much to ask?

You gulped quietly as the teachers' voice became more and more faint, you couldn't concentrate on anything as you looked up towards the board. He had written so many words in what seemed like only a few seconds as time became more distorted. You notice your breathing becoming heavy and you hope that the people around you don't take notice as you raise your hand. The teacher, Mr. Thornsberry, calls on you.

"May I go to the restroom, " you ask quietly and calmly yet loud enough for him to hear. He excuses you and you stand up, slinking out of the class. You begin to walk down the hall towards the restroom with full intent on returning to class afterward, the door creaks subtly as you walk in. The familiar smell of cleaning supplies and Febreze fills your lungs; disgusting. You turn to the mirror and take a deep breath, turning on the water to the sink and dipping your hands in. The cold feels nice as you lean over and begin to clean the clammy sweat off your forehead. Grabbing a paper towel, you look up into the mirror and nearly fall back.

You turn on your heels and look up, your vision slightly impaired as the remaining water drips from your forehead and over your eyes, "what the-"

Kakyoin puts a finger over his lips and shushes you quietly, "don't make a fuss now, [y/n, I'm not here to hurt you!" His voice was hushed and low, he knew what he was doing was idiotic and wrong yet he was doing it anyway. "If you get noisy we could both be in trouble, " he tried to reason with you, "[y/n, I care about you and you are seriously straining yourself out! You're sick and you need rest, I can take notes for you."

You shake your head, your chest feels hot like your forehead but you keep denying your cold, "it's nothing but a small cough, but what are you doing in the girls' restroom?"

Kakyoin almost laughed, "girls restroom?"

A curious thing to say but you ponder as you look around, he was right, this wasn't the girls' restroom just as his tone implied, "s-shit!" You scramble to exit, realizing your mistake.

He stops you with one hand to your shoulder, "[y/n, you are too sick to even go to the proper restroom yourself, allow me to take you home."

You didn't want it to end this way but he was right, you reluctantly obliged, "fine, but if anyone hears about this: I'm moving schools."

He chuckles, "go wait in front of the school, I'll get our stuff."

You sigh and nod, exiting the bathroom and rubbing your eyes. The school was bright and you knew the sun wouldn't go away to spare you anytime soon, your [h/c] seemed to glisten whatever light it could back and forth between the soft window panes and directly into your face. Your head ached with a sudden migraine almost forcing you to slow down. Eventually, you managed to stumble outside, the raging sun seemed to laugh at your growing headache; you had the urge to scream.

You sit down under the cooling shade of a tree, the soft grass below you would surely stain your uniform but it would take one or two washes to get out; nothing that'll bug you horribly. You pull your knees to your chest and rest your head on them, your arms casually crossing around your head to hide from any light that might want to peek through. You sit like that for a good five minutes before hearing your name, you slowly look up to see a nonchalant Kakyoin looming above you. He holds his hand out to help you up and you accept it, with a smile he pulls you to your feet. You attempt to smile back but opening your eyes too wide hurts your head, you squint and give him a slight shrug.

You reach for your bag, "thanks for grabbing my stuff for me."

He leans away slightly, "oh, no, don't worry about it, just show me the way back to your house."

You gesture with your hand, "give it up, Kakyoin, I want my bag."

He shrugs, "whatever you say." The strap of your pack is placed in your hand and you nearly drop it, forgetting that things like this have weight to them and he chuckles, "are you sure you don't want me to hold it for you?"

You roll your eyes, "nope, I got it, thanks." You begin to walk with him on your trail, you take a minute or so of walking before asking him, "why are you following me?"

He shrugs slightly, "you're sick, I believe it would be courteous of me to walk you home, would it not?"

"I guess so, " you grumble, "but you seriously don't have to, I bet I can make it on my own."

He shrugs as you both keep walking, he doesn't stop following you. You certainly would argue any other day if you didn't feel like a rumbling corpse.

The walk took about twenty minutes to get back to your house and he walked you to your door, you opened it and paused. "Do you expect to come in?"

He nodded, seemingly decisive, "if that's okay with you."

You squinted hard at him, "no, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "that's not how this works, [y/n, you're literally about to pass out from your cold and what happens if you actually do and I'm not around? Your parents don't seem to be home so who will take care of you?"

"I can do that myself, " you say, standing your ground and straightening yourself out. "I swear, I'll be fine! It's just a cough-" speak of the devil, air rushed out of your lungs as you turned to cover your face. After a moment of near falling over from a suddenly hard cough you look back at him and give him a fake smile, "See, I'm fine!"

He turns his head slightly, "[y/n]?"

You swallow, "yeah?" His head keeps turning, then his whole body, that shouldn't be happening?

"You're falling, " he states as you grab the side of the door to help yourself up, it was unsuccessful as you hit the ground, a sharp pain hits your head and you hear him sigh.

You raise your hand slightly, "see, I'm okay, I just need a moment to get back up." You make no effort to stand as the pain in your head turns to fuzz then turns into an ever engulfing darkness that swallows you whole.

You slowly sit up and look around, you were on your futon in your living room. Your hand fell naturally to your head as the familiarly weird feeling of dizziness overcomes you. Kakyoin didn't seem to stick around so you thanked him in your head for not leaving you on the doorstep, you moved the kakebuton off of you and pushed your hand against the floor as you try to stand up. You manage to rise after taking a few seconds to grasp your bearings. The floor is cold under your feet as you stumble to your room, with your first task of changing into something comfortable.

Once you were finally in your [f/c] pajamas you head back to your kitchen, your head buzzed with faint pain that nagged against your skull as you walked into the obnoxious light. You froze in place, "I thought you went home!"

Kakyoin turned around and looked at you, "and I thought you were asleep!"

You shook your head and waved your arms in a foreign gesture, "well I'm not anymore!"

Kakyoin repeated your weird movements, "and I'm still here, aren't I?"

You sigh loudly, "Kakyoin, you seriously don't have to be here, just head home. What time is it: school's probably out by now. Aren't your parents worried?"

He shrugged it off, "well you need to get back to bed, you look worse than before."

You shook your head as he gently placed his hands on your shoulders, turned you away from the kitchen, and guided you back to the futon in the living room. "I can make tea, what's your favorite kind?"

You stood next to the bed and crossed your arms, "you don't even know where I keep my tea set, so I doubt that'll happen."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm gonna guess Oolong."

You nod as you sit down, "yes, now if you're going to be so insistent at least make some for yourself."

He chuckles slightly and struts back into your kitchen, you pull the futon closer to the wooden coffee table that sat in the middle of your living room floor. You pull the kakebuton over your shoulders and get comfortable while you hear him clattering around your kitchen. You hoped to god he wasn't breaking anything when you suddenly hear the familiar sound of metal pots and pans clanging together and against the wooden floor. You lean over slightly as you try to hold back laughter, you let yourself chuckle quietly as you hear him scramble to pick them up.

"Are you fucking serious!" He half shouts at himself, losing his cool just enough to make you grin.

You hang your head slightly and cover your mouth, snickering but trying not to be rude. You blessed the gods that he didn't hear you and get mad, or hear you in general: everything wasn't going as planned but was turning out to be a glorious turn of events. You waited another few minutes before hearing the boiling squeal of the teapot and in no time at all, he was exiting the kitchen with a tea tray in his arms while the pot and two cups rested gently against the ever-warming tray. He smiled at you as he gently set it on the table and poured out two cups worth of near-boiling Oolong tea. He set the pot down and crossed to the opposite side of the table, sitting in a graceful manner against the soft zabuton that lay gently on the floor.

You thanked him quietly and took a cup, the hot glass felt amazing against your cold skin; you took a sip and swallowed, letting the warmth flow through your brain. As you set the cup down against the table you noticed the way Kakyoin was looking at you. "Yes?" You asked him with a curious look in your [e/c] eyes.

"How did you just drink that, " He seemed taken aback by your actions, the slow way he asked gave his posture a run for its money.

"Oh, " you chuckle, "I'm not really sure myself, I guess I've always just liked hot tea."

He placed his hand to his own forehead, "I'm sure I boiled it properly..."

You internally wished you hadn't done that and tried to give a friendly grin to him, "well it tastes amazing all the same." The cozy kakebuton and the hot tea seemed to warm not only your skin but your heart as well, you couldn't help but faintly smile at your luck. You cleared your throat and tried not to cough before taking another long sip, you hear Kakyoin chuckle.

"You, [y/n, are something else."


End file.
